vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Senri
This page is for the relationship between Rima Toya and Senri Shiki. Both are aristocratic vampires at the prestigious Cross Academy's Night Class. Background Shiki and Rima are both models who met while on the job while young, before the Night class was started and later became inseparable. They work together on many occasions and they take on assignments from the Vampire Council to hunt down Level E vampires. The two of them share similar personalities and are almost always seen together. They are shown caring about each other's well-being often, showing their relationship of very close friends, later a couple. Story Summary When Shiki is possessed by his father, Rido Kuran, Rima immediately notices something is wrong. After confirming that he really wasn't Shiki, Rima battles Rido, demanding that he leave his son's body. After receiving an injury, she yells at Shiki, telling him he was an idiot for letting Rido control his body so easily, and that he should love himself more. Her words alone are almost enough for Shiki to awaken and break his father's control. When Shiki wakes up, no longer under Rido's possession, he embraces the still unconscious Rima, apologizing. During the attack on Cross Academy, he carries Rima away from the dorm before it collapsed. She wakes up while he was carrying her, telling him she was hungry and asking him to 'give her some blood later', which he agrees to. This is only among lovers or slaves and a master. For a while, Shiki and Rima were looking for Ichijo together, as he had disappeared. The two appear again at the vampire ball the Kurans are hosting. Rima accompanies Shiki to the ball, originally refusing to attend but later agreed due to Shiki's pleading. The two later also visited Yuki together to deliver a message from Ichijo and are seen on modeling together. In the manga, Shiki eats a tablet-similar to Zero Kiryu's tablets and Rima gets worried, saying, "I don't agree with treating your body so carelessly just because you're a vampire." After a few moments of taking the tablets, Shiki quickly leaves Rima's side his body now thirsting for blood in a manner that would drive any normal aristocrat vampire into a level E like state. He goes to Takuma and says he thinks it would be best if he stayed with them for a while. With this it can be assumed that it is not Takuma's blood Shiki craves for, but Rima's. Later during the battle Shiki is confronted by Rima as she runs and grabs him. Rima ends up hugging him from behind and talks him out of going to help Takuma. Neither Senri nor Rima are the touching type, with the exception of when they are just too sleepy to care about it, we can see that there bond defies their normal boundaries with physical and emotional contact. This shows that there is more to their "deep bond" than a brother sister like relationship and more of a relationship as lovers. In further chapters there is scene when Takuma is telling Rima to leave and that she should go home before she gets hurt. Rima refuses to leave, wanting to stay by Shiki's side. As Takuma persistently tries to persuade Rima to leave Shiki surprises them both by interrupting Takuma and using an unusually angry tone on him and then promptly holds his hand out for Rima and tells her if she truly worried for him, she will stay by his side and not leave. At this moment, Rima blushes showing uncharacteristic emotion. The page is promptly ended by Takuma giving in and letting Rima stay, and later on in the manga, they have begun fighting a huge mob of vampires to keep them from capturing Kaname Kuran. After the fight with the mob of vampires (ending with Kaname Kuran's slumber) a few thousand years later has passed and a new era has begun with old friends having new relationships as Shiki and Rima now a couple. Screenshot 2014-04-21-18-02-59.png Screenshot 2014-04-21-18-00-11.jpg Rima and Shiki were last seen when they, along with Sayori, Seirin, Aido and Ichijo went to visit Yuki right after she gave birth. Zero, Kain and Ruka were already with Yuki which may mean that they had taken care of Yuki during her pregnancy. At that time, Rima's hair had grown past her shoulder and her bangs were much straighter. In the Anime In the anime they were dancing with each other at the Day Class/Night Class Ball. Rima often feeds Shiki chocolate-covered Pocky sticks. She feeds him ice-cream at the Day Class/Night Class Ball as well as melons at the Vampire Ball. They do not have as much contact in the anime than in the manga, but it still shows a close and sometimes professional relationship between the two. Trivia * When Shiki fell asleep, Matsuri Hino said that she should have made Shiki lean on Rima's shoulder, not Takuma's, and admitted she was not very good at developing romantic relationships. When Shiki leaned on Takuma's shoulder, this was because Takuma said he was his "attachment" and an "Ichijo" (side story). * Shima is the western naming convention for this ship. The name combines the Shi'ki and Ri'ma to create the name Shima and there is no other meaning beyond that. Apart from Shima, the other main nickname given to Senri and Rima is "SenRima", made by interchaining Senri and Rima's names. See Also *Senri & Rima/Image Gallery *Senri Shiki *Rima Toya References Category:Relationships Category:Senri Shiki Category:Rima Toya